Once Upon a Time
by kika567
Summary: When Jeevika Malhotra accidentally ends up in the Harry Potter universe, she realizes that she has the power to change everything. Once she finds out she has no way back to her world, she decides to take on the responsibility of changing everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC's. I am not J.K. Rowling (unfortunately) and thus do not own Harry Potter.**

I was very bored. My Harry Potter books were with my younger sister, who was reading them. My iPod was missing. My friends were busy studying for the SAT's, and I had already taken them (I got a pretty good score, too).

I was very short. I was 5'2, which greatly annoyed me, seeing as my friends were all at least 4 inches taller than me. I looked very pale, for an Indian, and I had long dark brown hair that almost reached my waist. My features were very angular, except I had a very crooked nose that my father liked to tease me about. I was very skinny, and tried to gain weight, but mostly failed. I lost weight more than I gained, and this was a great ause of annoyance to me.

Because I was very underweight, I was also very sickly, and was prone to sinus infections. I had tons of allergies, and always had a handkerchief or tissue with me.

Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I picked up my purse and decided to go to the café on the corner.

"Mum! I'm going to Starbucks!" I called as I left the house.

I crossed the street, forgetting the lesson that every child learns as they grow up.

So, I didn't see the car coming towards me.

-o0.0o-

I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy. I opened my eyes.

There was a scarlet train in front of me.

I vaguely remembered seeing something like this in a Harry Potter movie.

Then I saw the name of the train. The Hogwarts Express.

I was not expecting that.

I looked down at myself. My body looked younger, but my hair was still the same as always. I was happy. I loved my hair. I was wearing the same clothes I was before. The topaz ring my mother gave me was still on my finger. I sighed in relief.

I had my dark red purse, the one that slung around my shoulder. Inside, there was everything that was normally in it. I smiled. It seemed like my money had been converted into galleons, and there seemed to be roughly 40 galleons. Wow. I had a ticket for the Hogwarts Express in my purse as well.

I spotted a letter. It was from Dumbledore to me, answering my request to attend Hogwarts School. I would be going into my 4th year, it said.

There was a wand. It was a light brown, and as soon as my hand connected with it, a warm tingling spread up my hand.

In my right hand was a chestnut colored trunk that had my name engraved in it. I stood up, moved to a corner, and opened it. All my favorite clothes were in there, along with my photo album of her family and friends. I had my favorite book besides Harry Potter, Anne of Green Gables.

I picked up my trunk and attempted to lift it when a shock of red hair startled her.

"Do you need any help with that, dear?" asked a kind voice. I looked up to see a plump woman with bright red hair standing in front of her. There was a thin, gangly boy behind her, as well a boy with dark hair and emerald eyes.

This could only be Molly and Ron Weasley, as well as Harry Potter.

"Yes, please," I said sheepishly, handing my trunk to Ron, whose hand was extended towards me.

"That accent sounds American," said Molly curiously.

"It is, I'm new here. I don't know anyone, but I hope I'll make some new friends," I said, extending my hand to Molly. "I'm Jeevika Malhotra,"

"Molly Weasley," she said, shaking it. "But you can call me Mrs. Weasley or Molly,"

"Ron Weasley," said Ron, shaking my hand.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, watching me closely for a reaction. I gave none.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, taking in their faces. They looked slightly different than I expected them to. Harry was definitely cuter in real life than in the movies, and Ron was much taller than I expected.

"Where are your parents, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking around.

"They're dead," I said shortly. It seemed like the best answer.

Harry shot me a sympathetic glance, while Ron was looking uncomfortable. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, looking flustered. "I didn't mean to bring up terrible memories."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I do miss them, and it'll be hard, but I'll get over it," I said, looking down. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys on the train? I don't know anyone else,"

"Sure," said Harry. "Hermione's getting us a compartment," Ah. So that's where she was. I was wondering where she was.

"Hermione's our best friend," added Ron.

"Well, you'd best be leaving, dears," said Mrs. Weasley, giving Ron and Harry a hug. "Do try not to get into trouble, please?"

"We can't guarantee anything," said Ron, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, you," she said fondly.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," I said, stepping forward. "Do you mind if I owl you from time to time?"

"Oh, of course," said Mrs. Weasley, pulling me in for a hug. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to,"

"Bye!" we all said, stepping onto the train.

The journey to the compartment was terribly awkward. We all walked in silence until we found the compartment in which Hermione was.

"Harry! Ron! How long does it-" Hermione stopped, seeing me. "Oh. Who is this?"

"I'm Jeevika Malhotra. I just moved from America," I explained.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, shaking my hand.

We sat down.

I had to get my story straight. I could say that my house was burned down, killing all of the people inside it but I was at my friend's house at the time. Then I decided to get away from the country to avoid questions and happened to stumble upon Hogwarts. Yes. That would be nice.

Tears came to my eyes as I thought about my parents and sister. I would never see them again, and I wouldn't see my friends, either. It was 1994, so they weren't even born yet. My parents would meet this year, and get married the next, and have me a year after. I could become friends with my mother, but I didn't know if she even existed in this timeline.

I swiped my tears away, saving them for a full on cry session once we got to the dorms. That, and the trio was staring at me.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," said Harry, staring deep into my face. Hermione was doing the same thing, as if analyzing me.

"So, what made you transfer to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I lived in North Carolina. I was at my friend's house when there was a fire. My parents and sister died," I said, my voice taking on an emotionless tone. "I stayed with my friend for a bit, but then I decided to move. The town brings back too many bad memories. I decided to move out of the country. Britain was the first thing that came to my mind. So I wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore, and here I am now," I said, finishing my mini-speech with a happier tone.

"So, what about you guys?" I said, trying to banish the awkward silence from the room.

"I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister," said Ron, looking glum.

"That's cool! It must be nice," I said, trying to cheer him up. "And you probably never get lonely,"

"I'm an only child," said Hermione. "But my parents are dentists,"

"I never liked my dentist," I commented. "I think he enjoyed causing me pain. But my teeth weren't very healthy. I'd always get cavities,"

Hermione looked shocked. "You know what dentists are?"

I laughed. "Of course I do! See, my mother was a muggleborn, but my dad was a pureblood," I said, making up a story on the spot. "So my mother wanted us to be educated in both muggle and wizarding culture. I went to doctors instead of Healers, and I went to muggle school up until now,"

"So how did you learn magic?" asked Ron, clearly confused.

"My mom taught me," I said.

"Wow," said Hermione. "Imagine all that you've learned till now, the cultural experience must be amazing!"

I smiled. "I can tell you about it someday if you want,"

Hermione beamed. "That would be wonderful,"

I turned to Harry, slightly cautious. "What about your family?" I knew what might happen, that I might lose any friendships I had made so far.

He looked shocked. "So, you don't know who I am?"

I shrugged. "Harry Potter. Other than that, I don't know anything."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," he explained, regaining his composure.

"And that is…"

He explained about his parent's murder. Nothing I didn't know already, but the look in his eyes made me sad. He looked emotionless, but his eyes betrayed everything.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know,"

"No, it's fine," he said, with a slight smile on his face.

Hermione started talking to Ron about Potions.

"It's hard, isn't it?" I said, sitting next to Harry.

"You have no idea," he sighed.

"So, what are the houses? I heard someone talking about them, but I never really got the idea," I said, curious to how they would react.

"There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," said Harry. "Gryffindor is the best. You want to end up here. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are okay, but Slytherin is bad. Everyone there is evil."

I frowned. I didn't like prejudices. I got enough of that back home.

"Why is Slytherin bad?" I asked.

"Well, Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater," explained Ron, joining the conversation.

"You can't judge one house because of one person," I said. "Have you talked to any Slytherins besides this Malfoy person?"

They all shook their heads.

"So how can you automatically judge someone like that?" I asked.

Nobody replied.

I switched the topic.

"So who are the professors?"

And we had a long discussion about the teachers of Hogwarts as I sobbed on the inside at the loss of my family.

And then my amazing mind had an epiphany.

I could change everything.

I knew where the Horcruxes were, I knew what could beat them, I knew who would die and when-

I knew everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will add some of the classes that are shown in the movies, not just in the books.**

**I don't own anything except for my OC…..**

There was a knock on the door that interrupted my wonderful musings. It scraped open to reveal Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey mates!" said Dean brightly, coming inside the compartment with Neville. He stopped when he saw me.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione for an answer.

"I'm Jeevika Malhotra. I just moved from America and I'll be in my 4th year," I said, offering out my hand for them to shake.

They both smiled.

"Dean Thomas," he said, shaking my hand. Neville introduced himself with a stammer and I smiled at him.

"So did you go to see the Quidditch World Cup?" asked Neville. I zoned out after that. Quidditch was not that interesting to me. Then again, I never liked sports. I was always into dancing and singing, more of the arts rather than athletic stuff.

Hermione came to sit next to me. "You're bored by Quidditch as well?" I remembered that in the books, she didn't have many girl friends and she also didn't seem to take that much interest in Quidditch.

"Well, it's not that I'm bored by it, I just don't like it that much," I said. "I don't see what all the hype is,"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Exactly. It bores me,"

"So what do you like to do?" I asked, wondering if there was anything else she liked to do besides read. Hermione beamed and opened her mouth to talk when we were interrupted by Draco Malfoy.

"People have been saying that there's a new girl with you blood traitors," he sneered, opening the door and looking around.

He spotted me and the sneer went off his face. He lifted an eyebrow. "Ah. There you are. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately for you, you are surrounded by blood traitors and Mudbloods," This brought on a series of hisses and Hermione and I had to restrain Ron and Harry from hexing Malfoy.

"However, I can fix that. You should be taught the pureblood ways, assuming you are one." I had to suppress a snort. I was reminded of when Harry was given the offer to 'join' Draco's band of not-so-merry people, and he refused.

"First off, if you talk to them that way, I'm pretty sure I know how you're going to treat me. Second, I don't care for that word and you really shouldn't use it in my presence. Thirdly, I'm not a pureblood. I'm a half-blood. I have no problems with you, but you aren't exactly projecting a nice image of yourself. And the people here are probably much nicer than the ones you have in your compartment. Please, do me a favor get out." And with that, I pushed him out. I didn't like to be rude to anyone, but I had to. I had to gain the trust of everyone here and what other way to do it than this?

There was a shocked silence.

"You just told off Malfoy!" said Harry, looking at me incredulously. "And without screaming, too!"

"You're alright," said Ron, smiling a bit.

We all sat down and resumed our conversations.

"We'd better leave, Seamus asked us to meet up," said Dean, leaving the compartment. Neville followed him.

"So, what was I saying? Oh, yes, I like to read," said Hermione, smiling and bouncing in her seat as she did so.

"Oh, me too!" I said. "But I like history and biology stuff. Also fiction books, and I love the classics,"

"Really?" asked Hermione. "I don't know anything about biology, but it seems interesting. I'll read up on it. I like the classics, what's your favorite Jane Austen book?"

"I really like Pride and Prejudice. I also like Sense and Sensibility. What do you like besides reading? I like dance and I also like singing," I said.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Wow, what type of dance do you do? And you're also a singer?"

I blushed. "I do Kathak, it's a type of Indian classical dance. And I do Indian classical singing, but I don't mind singing the latest tunes,"

"I'll have to research that type of dance. It sounds really interesting. So what subjects are you taking this year?"

I opened my purse and looked at the letter from Dumbledore.

"I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and History of Magic. For electives, I'm taking Artihmancy and Ancient Runes."

By now, the boys had stopped talking and spoke up.

"Who would want to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes at the same time?" asked Ron.

"Well, it'll help later on if I want to go into warding or something like that," I said. "But I'm more interested in astronomy."

"That's cool," said Harry.

"Hey, Hermione, want me to braid your hair?" I asked. It would definitely help reduce the frizz, and curly hair looked good in braids. Take mine for example. (Aren't I being so modest?)

"Uhh, sure," she said hesitantly. I grinned.

As the sky darkened, we changed into our uniforms. The Hogwarts Express came to a stop and we all got off.

"Hey Hagrid!" said Harry, beaming at the large man.

"Harry! How are yeh?" asked Hagrid. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Jeevika Malhotra. She'll be in our year," said Ron.

"Oh, that's what Professor Dumbledore was saying, he wants you to go with the first years so that you can be sorted. He also said to go to his office after the feast," he said, shaking my hand. Well, my arm. "Nice to meet you,"

"You as well," I said, smiling at him.

I said good-bye to the trio and went with some firsties on a boat. Coincidentally, Dennis Creevey was on it.

And he fell into the lake. Needless to say, it was an eventful journey to the castle.

-o.0.o-

"Malhotra, Jeevika!"

I gulped. I had to get into Gryffindor.

I put the Sorting Hat on.

_Well, I've never seen a mind like yours,_

No really?

_Oh, you're witty. And ambitious. You would do well in Slytherin._

I have to get into Gryffindor. I have a mission to complete.

_Well, you could just sit back and watch everything happen. But you're not. You lack bravery and courage, yet you were __very__ loyal to your friends in your past life._

Past life? Oh god.

_You would do well in Hufflepuff. You're not Ravenclaw material at all. You are a true Hufflepuff. Slytherin is a very close second._

That did make sense. On all the online 'Sorting Hat' tests I had taken, I was always Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

_But to complete your mission, you would have to be in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in both relief and disappointment. I would've liked to be in the house where I belong, but I had to change things.

There was applause at the Gryffindor table, and I plastered a smile on my face and sat next to Hermione.

"You're with us!" whispered Hermione excitedly. "It's so nice to have a girl here for once!"

I smiled and nodded.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. His speech was the same about the Tri-Wizard Tournament except for one addition.

"I want you all to give a warm welcome to Jeevika Malhotra, who transferred here from Salem Witches Academy. She is a 4th year, and as you saw, just got Sorted into Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. My cheeks burned and I looked down at the table in embarrassment as everyone swiveled around to look for an unfamiliar face.

The dinner appeared on the table. There was SO much food. I took some mashed potatoes and gravy and some chicken. Normally at home I would have Indian food. I would probably end up going to the Hogwarts kitchens to make some food there. Luckily, I knew where it was.

We talked about virtually everything while trying to avoid Ron's food that flew at our faces. Unfortunately for Hermione, she got a faceful.

"Can someone take me to the Headmaster's office? I don't know where it is," I said.

"I'll take you," said Harry quietly.

After dinner, we left for Dumbledore's office. There was an awkward silence that Harry broke after a good 4 minutes.

"So what grade were you in before you came here?" asked Harry, looking at me.

"I was going into 10th grade, actually. I turn 15 in October, so I was always one of the youngest in the grade," I explained.

"Well, you're one of the oldest in our year," said Harry. "I'm one of the youngest. You're almost a year older than me,"

"Wow," I said as we approached Dumbledore's office. I said the password ("Jelly Slugs") and we climbed up the staircase.

"Enter," said a frail but calm voice that could only be Dumbledore's.

I went inside and saw one of the weirdest yet amazing offices ever. It was filled with weird instruments and Dumbledore's desk had papers scattered around it.

"Ah, hello Ms. Malhotra. Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, Professor," we both said in unison.

"Here is your schedule. I am giving it to you today instead of tomorrow so that you know which Professors you have. Also, if you have any classes that are close to Gryffindor dormitories, Harry can point them out to you," said the professor.

"Are Muggle writing utensils and paper allowed here?" I asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled. "Only for note-taking. For assignments to turn in, you are required to use parchment and a quill with ink. Since you probably do not have any, I have provided you this that has some quills and an inkwell along with some parchment. I have also signed your Hogsmeade permission slip so you can go,"

"Thank you so much, professor!" I hugged the old man, which may have been overdoing it, but who cares?

He chuckled. "No problem, my dear. Harry, will you escort Miss Malhotra to Gryffindor Tower?"

Harry nodded. "Sure,"

We walked back to Gryffindor Tower in complete silence.

When we went inside, we were greeted with a chorus of hellos. Or rather, Harry was. People were just outright staring at me.

"By George!"

I turned to see the Weasley twins.

"By me, old Gred?"

"Of course!"

"Who is this new…"

"…astoundingly beautiful girl?"

"We are at your service, madam."

I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. I loved how any Indian girls here were considered good-looking and exotic. It was quite funny, considering that back home my school was filled with Indians. Oh, the irony.

"Why thank you, kind gentlemen," I said with a giggle. "However, I must retire to my chambers. You are dismissed."

"We thank you…"

"Kind lady."

"Goodnight, Harry," I said.

"Goodnight,"

I went up the girls' staircase and entered the room for the 4th years. I looked for my bed and spotted it, it had my trunk in front of it. I opened my trunk.

The Yule Ball! It just occurred to me that that would be happening this year. I quickly searched for something to wear, but the only thing I had was an Indian outfit.

No one was inside the room, so I changed, washed up, closed my light and drew the curtains and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
